Fruits Basket II: Apple
by i-s-o-d-e-l-l-e
Summary: And of course, Namine would be the only person in the world to go to a rooftop cafe during the winter just to eat an apple pancake. And of course, Roxas went with her.


_A P P L E_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Disclaimer: Izzy owns nothing._

_oOoOoOoOo_

Roxas shivered as he pulled his jacket tightly around him. Thick as it was, it did little to shield him from the cold.

"So tell me again, Nuh-meen," he managed to grin when her nose wrinkled at the glaring mispronunciation of her name, "Why are we spending the next hour here,-" he gestured at their settings, a small rooftop café "-in a place without even a heater when we could be at home in front of a warm, cozy fire?"

"For the seventeenth time, Roxie," Namine shot back with her own nickname, "We are here so that we can eat a German apple pancake."

"And we couldn't do this at home because?"

"Because it would take 45 minutes to make. And then there's you, therefore it would take five hours minimum to make a remotely edible apple pancake."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what it's supposed to mean."

Namine settled back more comfortably into her chair, tucking a strand of snow covered hair behind her ear. Wrapping her cold hands around her steaming mug of hot chocolate, she sighed at the comforting heat.

"Cold?" Roxas looked at Namine in concern. Namine smiled briefly at the question and nodded. She had once again, like the kittens in the nursery rhyme, lost her mittens.

"Here." Roxas took off his gloves and handed them to her. She gratefully put them on.

"These look sort of like Sora's gloves…"

"They should. I stole them from his closet."

"You really need to stop doing that."

"It's not like he cares."

"Yes, but Kairi does, especially when you wear things that _she_ gave to _him_."

"When have I ever done that?"

"Last Tuesday you wore the red pants from last Christmas-"

"As a dare! Those pants are like those huge things women used to wear under their dresses-"

"Those are called bloomers. I thought you would have remembered what they were called after you nearly died laughing when Riku had to model them during our History class."

"I can't believe the teacher thought Riku was a girl!" Roxas giggled like a hyperactive little child. Namine smiled indulgingly before returning to reciting Roxas's long list of crimes.

"You stole his black jacket with the blue flames on October 20th of last year-"

"That's because _he_ spilled spaghetti sauce on my jacket! On purpose!"

"You were teasing him about Kairi."

"They were the ones making out in my room."

"Which you share with Sora because it's actually _his_ room. You destroyed yours."

"Axel did that."

"After you force fed him ten pounds of chocolate."

"9.85674 pounds of chocolate. And after the fifth bite he started stuffing the chocolate into his mouth by himself. Big difference."

"Right. You hid his necklace with the crown pendant."

"That was revenge!"

"Because he said you were an idiot? Getting angry, kicking a very hard rock, screaming in pain, and then kicking the rock again in your anger is considered the act of an idiot by most people."

"But I'm the idiot that gave you gloves."

"And for that I am very grateful because these are very cool gloves."

"You better not keep them…"

"I do believe I will."

"Sora will KILL me if I don't return them!"

"You'd already be dead after he discovered you took them in the first place."

"Save me Namine!"

"Do you promise to be a good boy and wait quietly for the German apple pancake to come out?"

"Yes, just please, save me from the wrath of Sora!"

"Okay, now you're mocking him aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"From the angry look he's giving you and he probably knows you best."

"What!" Roxas immediately jumped up at the thought that Sora was there on the rooftop with them. Then he tripped spectacularly on the hem of his pants and fell over. This time Namine laughed like a little girl.

"I can't believe you literally fell for that!"

"That… was dirty." Roxas pouted cutely as he massaged his painful knee.

"Oh, does widdle Roxie-poo have a booboo? I'll kiss it and make it feel better." Namine knelt down on the snow covered floor and pressed her lips lightly against his knee. Then she got up and sat down in her chair again, smiling inwardly to herself as Roxas's face flushed.

"Um… uh… Namine-" Roxas stuttered as he got up.

"Since when did you develop a speech impediment?" Namine smirked very uncharacteristically.

"Since I started calling you Nuh-meen." Roxas smirked as Namine glared at him. Touché!

Namine crossed her arms across her chest and looked away with a haughty toss off her head. It wasn't just Kairi, Jasmine, or Ariel that could have little tantrums.

"Namine."

No answer.

"Na-mi-ne."

Silence.

"Nami-chan!"

That got a twitch.

"Namine the Nobody!"

"What do you want?" Namine's scowl rivaled Riku's, which was saying something.

"Why is this café even open right now?"

"Because I promised someone a kiss if they made me a German apple pancake." Namine smiled smugly. Roxas however frowned. Here he was too shy to even admit his feelings for Namine and there she was promising kisses to some random guy just because he can cook.

"Here it is: one German apple pancake!" A tall blonde man stepped out of the kitchen and into the swirling snow. He placed the hot pancake between Namine and Roxas along with heated plates and forks. Namine thanked while Roxas glared stonily at the man. The man looked at Roxas then at Namine, questioningly.

"Is he-"

"Yup."

"You mean-"

"Yup."

"The one that you're going to-"

"Yup."

"Oh. I guess he's… okay."

"I told you he was."

Roxas blinked. He didn't understand what the heck was going on.

"What the heck is going on," Roxas demanded. Namine smiled.

"This is my brother."

"Oh…" Wait… Namine had a brother? "You had a brother?"

"Yes, and speaking about my brother, I owe him a kiss don't I?" Namine gave her brother a swift peck on the cheek. Noticing Roxas's forlorn look she smiled.

"Aw… does widdle Roxie-poo need a hug?"

"Yes, actually," Roxas grinned.

"Here. I'll give you something better." Namine kissed him. The kiss was beginning to deepen when someone coughed.

"Yes, Cloud," Namine asked annoyed.

"We better eat the German apple pancake before it cools."

"Oh, that's right!" Namine enthusiastically turned her attention away from Roxas and to the apple pancake much to Roxas's disappointment. The three ate in silence for awhile when Cloud turned to look at Roxas.

"Well, Roxas, the thing is, now that you're officially going out with my little sister, I get to give you 'the talk'." Cloud's friendly smile took on a slightly dark demeanor as he cracked his knuckles meaningfully and Roxas gulped.

"Cloud's a very good fighter. He used to be a soldier," Namine added. She smiled wickedly at Roxas. "But you'll be good to me, won't you?"

Roxas nodded furiously. It didn't seem like he had much of a choice when both Namine and Cloud were holding forks and knives.

oOoOoOoOo

Well… that was interesting. AUish fic. I chose Cloud as Namine's brother because he has blonde hair and blue eyes like Namine… I hope nobody minds… This was inspired by my love for German apple pancakes even if there's so little mention of it in the story itself. Oh well. The black and blue jacket that Sora has is his outfit in wisdom form. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
